Say Something
by Bubbly.Belle
Summary: As cliché as it sounded, Jay and Erin's life as partners and friends was never as it seemed. And something as horrific and simple as a car accident wasn't going to change anything about that. Or in other words - why you should buckle when driving.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This is belle.0416 and Bubbly88Tay. We've recently (over the past...three months?) bonded over fanfiction and we started talking through social media (anything and everything). As some of you may know, we started a prompting thing a while ago, where we gave each other prompts and we wrote them and sent it back to each other, and published some of them. It was a lot of fun, and three days ago at about four in the morning for me, we decided to co-write something together. As a result, this little multi-chaptered fic popped out, and through-out the course of three days, with some reading, editing, laughing, me virtually slapping my internet, the first chapter of it was born.**

**I know this is a really long author's note, but I'd just like to thank our awesome beta Journalism13 (I haven't actually talked to her yet but from Bubbly88Tay's words she seems amazing.)**

**Without further ado...Chapter one!**

**-Belle xx**

* * *

Running didn't really bother him. It never had and unless something major and drastic happened, running never will. So when asked whether he would run ten blocks after a perp, or chase a perp in a car for ten blocks, Jay would always choose the former of the options. He wasn't sure why, but he always preferred a good old fashioned foot chase when it came to driving around a crowded Chicago block, which ran a higher risk of killing civilians in his mind.

But his crazy ass partner didn't seem to have a problem with it.

"He's turning left down Walnut Street!" Jay yelled into radio as he held onto the handle above his seat. The car slid around around the corner, causing passerby's to watch as the sirens flashed in their windshield, followed by two other vehicles with flashing lights. The group of cars left Mozart St but Jay wasn't paying attention.

Or maybe he was. Either way, it didn't matter as Lindsay's erratic driving sent him flying into the door.

"Erin, I swear to god, if I die today, I will have no problem what-so-ever with blaming you."

"Oh, is that so." Erin smirked, barely taking her eyes off the road as she took another wide, right turn onto Albany Avenue.

"Yes, that is so. Now can you make it your goal not to make any old ladies piss themselves?" Jay scolded playfully over at her.

"If they happen to piss themselves, then maybe-" Her sentence was cut off as she focused herself on the task at hand. After at least five blocks of chasing the asshole in the other vehicle, she was finally starting to make headway on the whole idea of catching him. They slowly began to inch their way to their left. Jay took this as a cue and unbuckled himself, and rolled down his window. He grabbed his gun and shoved his upper body through the window as they got closer still to the vehicle. He held his gun steady and shot twice at the vehicle, almost like a warning.

In response, the vehicle very notably swerved towards him. Jay slid back into the vehicle just as it would have gotten really uncomfortable for him really quick. "Shit!" He yelled as he pounded his hand against the dash. "That was kind of close." He chuckled out harshly, breathing heavily.

Jay turned to look back out the window again as the car came a few inches from his side of the door. It quickly drove back into its lane, only for it to swerve one last time. This time it barely clipped his side of the car as Erin swerved to avoid the assholes.

Like a bunch of domino's Jay could feel their vehicle collide with the vehicle to his left. Erin's hands flew off the steering wheel right around the same time that Halstead slammed into the center council, then the dash board with his body. He wasn't sure what happened then, all he could feel and hear was crunching metal, and his own head pound against his window before he blacked out for what felt like only a second.

He felt the blood pouring from the wound on his head as he became aware again, but it wasn't what he was worried about as he reached over to check on Erin. The blood blinded him. Sirens blared in the distance, closer and closer until it was right beside him and the somewhat wrecked carnage of the car and giving his already throbbing headache whole new wave of pain.

"Erin." His voice came out raspy. Her head was against the driver's side, between the window and the airbag that had inflated in front of her.

Unmoving.

"Erin?" He tried to pull his leg out and succeeded as he unbuckled his seatbelt. He was acutely aware of the pain in his left shoulder. He doesn't remember getting hit there, but then again, he doesn't remember much from the last ten seconds. He reached over, hands still shaking and two fingers against her neck. "Lindsay…" His own pulse raced against his fingers until he wasn't sure whose heartbeats were whose anymore.

"Halstead? Lindsay?" The door on Jay's side opened. To his right, he could see and deduce that Olinsky, Ruzek and Atwater had gotten out of their cars.

"I need an ambo and a truck company at North Fairfield Avenue!" Jay heard and saw Ruzek shout into his receiver.

"Halstead, you okay?"

"I'm fine, I think I broke my shoulder, but you gotta help me get Lindsay out man. The other car…"

"Jay, we called the fire department already, her side of the car is jammed up and against the other car. We can't move her out ourselves. Just stay put. Is your shoulder okay?"

"Yeah." He reached across his chest with his right hand and covered his shoulder and stayed that way.

Jay closed his eyes for a few moments as he heard his team working on his getting his partner to respond. Olinsky kept talking to Jay but Jay tuned him out until he could hear the sirens again.

"They're here." The sirens blared again and the lights came into view. The gas was cut off, the doors of the giant trucks opened.

"Guys, we've got Halstead and Lindsay stuck in here. Halstead's okay, possible broken shoulder and kind of out of it but Lindsay's unconscious."

Severide sped up upon hearing Lindsay's name, jumping out of his seat and hurrying to the two vehicles, shouting out orders behind him.

There was a frenzy around Jay as equipment was being lifted. The firefighters were loud, but he could barely hear them over the adrenaline, the pain in his shoulder and the state of his partner. There were unisons of "_one, two_ _three_!"s and the sound of metal screeching.

He watched Herrmann pinch the door with a giant metal clamp until the door came off and he watched Severide pull Erin out and onto the backboard and Dawson and the new paramedic, Sylvia, carried her away. Herrmann returned with a stretcher and two extra paramedics, and helped him out of his side of the vehicle.

"I don't need the stretcher. Just-just get her the help she needs first. Please. Quickly." His legs were shaking but they would be fine. He leaned against Ruzek for support, and him and Atwater helped him to their undamaged car.

"We'll take him to the hospital. Go with her first." Olinsky said, getting into the driver's side of his car. The second ambulance took off with the driver of the other vehicle. Unfortunately, over the radio, the detectives were able to hear the medics announce that the teenage driver had been dead on the scene. Killed instantaneously.

"Let's go to Lakeshore to check out your shoulder. Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"No." He felt like his entire body was coming apart, every limb felt sore but he still stuck with his answer. "No, I'm fine. Just my shoulder." The door closed and the engine ignited and they sped off. "Erin...she was-she was breathing?"

"Shallow, but yes, breathing. A couple of broken ribs, they'd said. They think she'd suffered from a hit to her head, that's why she was unconscious."

"Did they say how bad it is?"

"We'll find out when we get there." Alvin glanced at him through the rearview mirror, and Jay caught the glance.

"Just-just focus on the road." He mumbled under his breath, watching his colleague speed every red light possible until they pulled over at the driveway of Lakeshore Hospital.

**A/N 2: Hello guys, this time it's Bubbly! Yay! Lets do a wave! Woo hoo!**

**Anyways, I know that this isn't typically what I dip my feet into, but hopefully you guys will hang around and wait for some pretty bad ass stuff to happen. I am so excited about how this story will turn out (yes, we are deep into chapter 4, but we aren't done yet) and it has been such a confusing blast working with not only the wonderful and amazingly talented writer that is Belle, but also working with, and getting to know such a wonderful person that I am so pumped to call our Beta. **

**And for the record, yes, I had Belle working on this at four in the morning because I was so excited. I know, I'm rude. **

**Anyways, that's going to be a wrap for tonight. Please, please, please, don't be afraid to leave us a review, follow, favorite and/or PM. We graciously love and accept them all!**

**See ya when I see ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! First of all, thank you so much for all the reviews, follows and favorites! We've read and drooled over every single one of them. Bubbly and I were just constantly refreshing our email and getting really excited. I bombarded her Skype, (I'm assuming that's a good thing), and so we've decided to put this chapter up. I hope you enjoy!**

**-Belle xx**

* * *

Jay paced.

He didn't like the little ticks about himself. But he, just like everybody else, had one or more nervous tick's. One of his ticks was pacing. When he was pacing, people knew to back up, back off, and leave him alone. In the job interviews after leaving the Army, he had always made it a point to make sure his would be supervisors knew that as well.

The only time he didn't let his supervisor's know, was when he got the job at the 21st precinct, which he took as a sign to not let anyone know about it.

Now that he was many months into the job and many months of working with Lindsay, Erin knew that he paced when he was nervous or severely didn't know about his more subtle hints, but she knew about the pacing.

So as he continued to pace around the hospital waiting room, he let his thoughts run wild. He looked to Voight, and watched as he sat on his own chair. His jacket was draped over the chair next to him, and a coffee cup sat undrank in his lap. Voight was pissed about the whole situation as well, but Jay couldn't find it in him to give a damn.

Olinsky sat beside Voight. Alvin was staring intently at Jay, waiting for him to wear a trench into the ground or something. Jay would look up to see him staring, but Jay would quickly look away. Alvin always knew how to read people, and it was all Jay needed to have Alvin reading his thoughts.

The seat beside Alvin was filled with Jay's personal belongings. Like the sling the doctors in the emergency room suggested he wear until they got his x-rays back, and his vest, which he only taken off for the x-rays. Jay liked his bullet proof vest. It offered him a sense of security and protection, and he wouldn't be lying if he said he felt safer with it on. On the chair, there were also a small box of large band aids. They were the kinds that had 'Hello Kitty' and little cartoon pandas and hearts all over them. Jay didn't care though, and every so often, Alvin would get up, pull off the blood filled bandage on Jay's head, and then place a new one. The whole process was done in silence, and quickly Alvin would be sitting back down, and Jay would be back to his pacing.

Ruzek sat next to Jay's chair. His head was leaning back against the wall and his eyes were closed. Jay wasn't sure if he was sleeping or not, but once again, he found himself in the position where he just didn't care.

Burgess sat next to Adam, which didn't surprise _anybody_. They might have been doing a fantastic job of hiding their secret relationship, but everyone in the room, except maybe the firefighter, knew better. They were sleeping together, and possibly had a relationship going on.

Atwater was sitting next to Burgess, and he just looked insufferably awkward. Being the newest one on the team, that left him learning, and this was a time of learning. A few of Lindsay's friends had gathered around the waiting room, and on the other side of the room altogether was Kelly Severide. The firefighter.

They were going on six hours waiting for any information, and at this point, the sun had already set. So that meant Jay had been pacing for a little less than five hours. During that time his shoulder began to burn with a new kind of fire, and every time it flared, he would groan, lean his head up against the wall, and refuse medications every time Alvin and Voight would say something about it.

And then he would pace about it.

The only doctor they had seen so far about Lindsay, had been adamant that she was going to live, it was just a few things that they were concerned about, like the lack of consciousness. So now they were waiting.

Jay didn't know why, but it was only when Antonio and Nadya walked into the room, that he realized Antonio wasn't there. Antonio had apparently been at the station, interrogating and eventually getting the asshole who caused this whole mess to sign a confession.

Jay had just stopped to lean his head against the cool wall again when he heard what could only be apair of some fancy italian shoes quickly clapping their way down the hall and into the waiting room. Jay didn't quite look up yet, instead, he waited for the sounds of everyone standing up and even the distinctive voice of Voight's asking how Erin was.

Actually, Jay didn't look up until he felt a cool hand land carefully on his right shoulder. He looked up to see Antonio staring at him worriedly. "You cool man?"

Jay nodded carefully, a wave of dizziness washing over him. He didn't necessarily let it show as he stood up straight again and listened to the end of the doctor's monologue of Erins condition. "-and she is suffering from a badly sprained or broken wrist. Truthfully, like I said before, she was showing no signs of brain trauma besides the headache and temporary memory loss. Besides the concussion and the wrist and a few minor contusions and lacerations, Erin is going to be just fine."

"When is she going to get out of here?" Voight cut in.

"We are keeping her overnight for observation, but we only suggest that when we send her home tomorrow, that she stay with someone for forty eight hours, just to keep an eye on her condition." Jay mentally volunteered, but didn't say a word as he continued to lean against the wall. Anyone just passing by would think that he was leaning against the wall in a way that cool guy's do, but Jay knew that the moment he stepped away from the wall, there was a good chance he might just fall.

'The adrenaline must finally be wearing off?' Jay asked himself. But that didn't make sense considering that he had many adrenaline dumps before.

"Can we see her?" Voight asked immediately. His assertiveness showing a tiny piece of his aggression.

"I don't see why not, my only suggestion is to not crowd her and no loud noises. She is room 190, I'm sure detectives like you will be able to find it." The doctor didn't stick around long enough to be harassed by Voight any longer, and then headed back down the hallway he came from.

Voight immediately began walking down the hallway, leaving everyone in his wake as he went to find Erin, Jay went to follow, but cried out faintly when he felt another wave of pain in his shoulder. Antonio and Alvin immediately filled his vision. "You sure he's OK?" Antonio asked as Jay nodded.

"I'm positive I'm fine, my shoulder has been on fire though." Jay breathed out as he stood up straight again with the help of Alvin . Jay pointed to his chair, and Antonio quickly got the sling for him. Jay carefully strapped it on, and despite the fact that it only helped minimally, it was still a grateful moment of refuge from the pain.

Moments later, Antonio was holding Jay's stuff in his arm and Jay was carefully making his way down the hall, keeping the dizziness and the lightheadedness in check. The moment they reached Erin's door and heard Voight and Erin's carefree laughter Jay nearly cried from relief. The three trudged in and Jay looked to Erin with the most grateful smile he could muster. "Well, I am so thankful you're alive." He said bluntly as he went to take another step into the room.

He placed his foot down on the ground and the whole world curled in around him as his dizziness and lightheadedness brought him to his knees, and the only thing he could remember before he blacked out, was the feeling of arms gripping his and lying him down gently on his back.

And Erin screaming his name.

* * *

**Belle: Plot twist. Literally, I think only one person from the reviews saw it coming.**

**Bubbly: Gonna be honest. This chapter was a lot of fun to write, and I really hope you all enjoy it. We (Belle and I) did a LOT of research for this story. Lots of big words were brought up, and then we would have to do MORE research, but all in all, I believe this chapter, along with the next few (Chapter 4 is done for the most part, chapter 5 is next) are going to be awesome, and we can't wait to hear what you all have to say about this plot twist. **

**And congratulations to the 1 reviewer who figured that just an injured shoulder was going to be the worst of Jay's problems. Friendly reminder, I, Bubbly88Tay, like to consider myself the 'Jay Halstead whump queen.' If anyone would like to contest my title, then bring it on. **

**Haha, just kidding, no one except myself calls me that. **

**Anyways, GIANT shout out to the ever amazing Journalism13. Pleasure as always having you as our beta, and I can't wait to keep working with you!**

**So come on guys, keep the reviews and the follows and the favorites coming. Belle wasn't lying when we said we were drooling at the mouths and refreshing our email every five seconds. **

**See ya when we see ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Another chapter? Could this be? YES! It could be, and in the not so bold letters below me, you will find this statement to be totally correct. Wait, what? I don't think that made sense. **

**Anyways, here we are with chapter three. A little explanation for all of you guys confused on how Jay went from a shoulder injury to a 'collapsed-in-front-of-your-unit-injury.' Anyways, there is that.**

**Um, yes, so I have some very strong opinions about the last episode, let me make it clear, that I believe that that was the greatest episode the show has created. It was amazing, and the acting was amazing, and Voight hugged Jay and smiled while doing it, so that was amazing. Great episode, and while I think it was missing some very important elements that I would have loved to see, I still love it, and I can't wait for the next few.**

**Anyways, enjoy this chapter, Bubbly's out!**

* * *

Chaos ensued inside and outside the room.

A few nurses and a doctor had rushed in upon hearing Erin's scream.

"Don't move him, don't move him." They caught sight of him on the ground. The doctor knelt beside him as the entire unit surrounded them.

"Is this from the head wound?" The doctor asked. "Has he complained of pain in any other areas?"

"Yes, he's mentioned about his shoulder, but-"

"His left shoulder?" The doctor glanced up, giving the unit a foreboding sense.

"Yes." Voight confirmed.

"Has he had any back or abdominal pain?"

Alvin looked on in an unamused way. "He was in a car accident that left one person hospitalized and another dead. What the hell do you think."

"Okay, this may be a pinched nerve in the spinal col-" He lifts up Jay's shirt and everyone in the room flinched.

A fresh, deep purple bruise was formed just underneath the left half of the pale skinned ribcage.

"I'm going to assume that means that it's not a back injury?" Ruzek suggested. The doctor, the same one that had worked on Erin, shook his head gravely.

"I don't believe so, no, but I don't understand why nobody caught it before." The doctor seemingly murmured the sentence to himself, but turned to the nurse behind him. Get a trauma room set up, and get a ultrasound in there." The nurse nodded her head quickly and ran out the room and back into the hallway that was filling with onlookers and such.

"Alright." The doctor looked up as he began to push down on Jay's abdomen, it was rigid and the doctor winced. "Get me the blood pressure cuffs from near Erins bed." the doctor ordered Ruzek, and then turned to an orderly that was waiting outside the room. "Go get me a heart monitor!" Once Ruzek was back with the cuff, The doctor wrapped it around Jay's limp arm and placed his stethoscope between the cuff and the arm. Then with a practiced precision he placed the ear pieces in his ears. The team was silent, as were the onlookers as the doctor concentrated solely on his new patient.

The doctor looked up less than a minute later. "His blood pressure is so low, that it's almost like he doesn't have one, but his heart is racing. Um, we need to get an ultrasound of his abdomen, I think he might have a ruptured spleen, and he's circling the drain." The team looked shocked as they heard the news.

"But he was fine before?" Ruzek asked, looking for an explanation.

"Look, I will explain everything in full detail, but unless you want me to explain in the morgue, over his dead body, I am going to need help getting him on the stretcher. Capeesh?" The team jumped into action at the threat of death against their team. The doctor quickly ordered them where to go. Alvin was told to pick Jay up by the left side of his chest, with the doctor on the right. Antonio offered to keep Jays neck and head steady, and Ruzek latched onto his legs. Atwater moved the stretcher as the men lifted the limp form off the ground. Erin let loose a small cry as she saw one of Jays arms drop limply to his side, hanging and dangling.

As soon as Jay was on the stretcher, the crowd dissipated and the stretcher was pushed to the trauma center, where the nurse from before had a ultrasound ready. The detectives followed behind, but were only able to watch the ministrations through a glass window. Almost immediately Jays shirt was cut off, and Jay was left with his pale abdomen showing, his jeans, shoes and the oxygen mask the only thing that kept his body covered.

The doctor shook his head as he squirted jelly onto Jay's stomach. Jay didn't even flinch as the doctor pressed the ultrasound against his rigid abdomen right above the ribs. He shook his head and quickly packed the equipment back away. The doctors lips moved but the detectives couldn't make out what he was saying, but less than a second later, a nurse was picking up a phone and the doctor was explaining something else to a different nurse moments after that.

Finally the doctor looked up through the window at all the detectives, until he made a sighing motion with his body, and walked to the doors, leaving the nurses to converse and begin setting up IV's and setting up the heart monitor leads on Jay's chest.

He stepped out into the hallway, seemingly rushed, he looked around at all the detectives and made another, this time more audible, sigh.

"He's unstable, and his heart is racing, and we don't know how much longer he is going to make it unless we get him into an operating theater." The doctor said, acknowledging a doctor that slipped past the detectives and into Jays room. Her name clearly displayed what she was employed at the hospital for, and that she was an anesthesiologist.

"What the hell is wrong with him." Voight asked as he watched the anesthesiologist as she began to fiddle with Jay and reading his charts and the such.

"He's got a ruptured spleen, typically caused by many reasons, but we are assuming his was because of the car crash this morning." The doctor began. "We have one of our top surgeons ready upstairs getting ready for Jay, but we need to hurry and get him open. My bet is that the Spleen is damaged beyond repair, so by the time the surgery is over Jay isn't going to have a spleen left, but there is also a chance that he isn't going to be alive by the time the surgery is over. So prepare yourse-" The doctor was interrupted as Jay was pushed out of the room and the nurses and anesthesiologist ran past. They snagged the doctor and the doctor gave the group one last look of sympathy before he too turned and began to shove the stretcher down the hall.

The unit all turned into each other and stared at each other, the only way to describe the expressions on their faces was shocked.

Jay might die.

Jay could die.

Jay was dying.

* * *

**A/N 2: Hey guys! I know there's not a lot of Jay in this chapter, but there will be more, I promise. Thank you all again for the the reviews and the PM we got (you should have seen our conversation on Skype. Caps lock could barely express our excitement.)**

**Alright. Who's watched the last CPD episode and cried over it, because I did. Twice. Three times if you count that scene with Voight pulling Halstead in this one armed hug thing and calling him family because that made me so happy it hurt. I think Bubbly and I both agreed on Jesse Lee Soffer being an absolutely amazing actor. Bless that man. And Jay Halstead because that hurt.**

**On that note, I'm just going to shamelessly promote my CPD tumblr (cpdfeels) and Bubbly's tumblr (nsatodeanwinchester). We obsess there. A lot.**

**Well, see you next chapter.**

**-Belle xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N 1: Let me just tell you all something. If you give us an idea, we will listen. We had a reviewer, linsteadlove, who had told us that they couldn't wait to see how Erin reacted to Jay's injury. Well, Belle and I did not even write a chapter with a reaction from her. We were up to chapter five and we realized that having a chapter dedicated to Lindsay's reaction's would be a great idea, and we hadn't come up with it yet. So thank you kind linsteadlove. **

**Let that serve as a moral to all of you, if you want to see something in this fic, let us know, we will most certainly see what we can do. I mean, I literally pushed chapter five out of the way and said "Belle, we need to do this." And we did. At five in the morning. My time anyways.**

**So yes, that happened, and now we are up to six chapters completed. **

**Another thing (yes, this is a long ass author's note, I know) the reviews? They are overwhelming. We are at an average of 14 reviews per chapter and it has been amazing. Belle and I are so grateful, and I can say that I love you all! (I'm sure she does as well!)**

**Anyways, I really hope you enjoy this chapter because I literally could not go to sleep until it was posted!**

**OK - disclaimers - if you recognize it, then there is no way these people could be the owners. We wish we were, but we are not. Also, we are not doctors, so don't hold us against any of our medical inaccuracies (unless Jay Halstead is a medical inaccuracies, in which case, I would love to be held against him.) **

**~Bubbly**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

-**CHAPTER 4**

Erin watched Jay being wheeled away on the stretcher, and watched the majority of the team follow. She felt her heart beat in her chest, beating hard against her already fragile ribs. She felt her breathing coming in tight gasps as she tried to comprehend what had just happened, as she tried to comprehend her partners potential demise.

She thought back to him limping into the room. She had been laughing carefully with Voight when Jay had stepped into her door frame. His smile made her smile grow cautiously wider, even as she took in the bloody head of his, and his arm that rested in a sling. She was cautious only because of the pain that was clearly written all over his face, and the pure exhaustion that any normal man would have given into, but Jay wasn't a normal man.

He was somewhat of her superman. He was the Hawkeye to her Black Widow.

She smiled and she remembered with clarity as his own face lit up, seeing her own bruised but conscious facial extremities. He went on to say something about how he was happy she was alive, and she went to make a smart retort of her own when he seemed to crumble in slow motion.

He placed his foot down, but instead of his body holding him up, exhaustion seemed to take it's toll as for the first time in her time of knowing him, she had seen his eyes roll into the back of his head, and she heard his knees slap against the cold, hard, white hospital tiles.

Before she knew what was happening, her mouth opened and she was screaming his name as Olinsky dropped everything he held in his arms and grabbed Jay's right side while Antonio grabbed his left, wary of Jay's injured shoulder. Voight rushed forwards to help with Jay, and in no time a doctor made his way into the room, followed by a single nurse.

She didn't turn to look, but she could sense someone grabbing her hand as she began to hyperventilate. "Erin, calm down, I'm sure he's fine, Ok? He went through the same thing with you and he's probably just run out of adrenaline. Ok-" Nadia stopped talking the moment she and Erin heard the sharp intake of breath from the people huddled around Jay. She could no longer see any part of him besides the arm that lay sprawled to his right. The fingers were unmoving, but they were Jay, so instead of focusing on Nadia, Atwater, or Burgess, she focused on the hand.

She focused on the fingers, and the fingernails. She focused on the faint beat she could see in his thumb. She wasn't sure how she could focus on something as minuscule as that, but she was only broken from her trance as she Ruzek covered her view of the hand. She looked up as he ripped the blood pressure cuff from the bars above her head, and ran back to give it to the doctor. She cocked her head as she realized the nurse wasn't there anymore.

The room was suddenly silent as the doctor began to take Jay's blood pressure, and then it wasn't as he began to whisper ferociously to the group around him. Erin couldn't make out what was being said, but she knew it wasn't good as suddenly the the room erupted into motion again. She watched her unit position themselves to lift Jay up, and within seconds, he was in the air.

She let out a small, nearly inaudible gasp as she witnessed his hand roll off of his body to hang limply to his side before they placed him on the stretcher, and after that, most of the room went with him.

Nadia stayed with her, as did Atwater who really was a giant sweetie as he sat down in the chair next to her bed, and smiled up at her reassuringly. But the detective in her could see the look of fear in the back of his head, behind the look of sympathy. Burgess sat on the window sill. She seemed tired and just done with the day. Jay had always been respectful when it came to his female counterparts, and Burgess had been no different.

The group waited not so patiently. Erin did her best to get her breathing back in check, but it was hard and she was slowly growing sleepier.

Then the team was back. Erin searched all their faces for any sign of Jay, or anything that said that he was alive, or even something that said he was going to be fine, but their faces all screamed the same thing. They all had wrinkles of worry, and their eyes screamed exhaustion as much as Erin's did. They had looks of sympathy in their eyes hidden vaguely behind different emotions. Adam, being ever the optimist, had a look of hope in his eyes. Antonio had the faintest sense of determination, as if willing Jay to be ok. Voight and Olinsky thought they were being sneaky by throwing glances at each other, but Erin caught them.

It was around then that she realized that whatever was going on, wasn't good.

"What happened?" Erin asked, her voice scratchy with disuse.

"Exactly what you saw. Jay collapsed." Olinsky responded with a shrug, fixing the cap on his head. Erin gave him a pointed glare.

"You know exactly what I mean. Now I want answers right now." Erin warned. Voight stepped forwards from beside Olinsky, and everyone around him sat down in different areas of the room.

"He has some internal bleeding from the accident. Because he wasn't thoroughly examined after the accident, it slipped by and he was mainly complaining of his shoulder." Voight responded.

"Wait, so if he was complaining of his shoulder, wouldn't they need to take his shirt off? How do you miss the bruises of an internal injury?" Erin asked as she sat a little straighter in bed. She winced as she pulled at her ribs, but she remained otherwise passive of the pain.

"Apparently he wasn't wearing a seat belt," Voight started and Erin ran a hand down her face. Recognition sparked in her eyes as she remembered him unbuckling to get a better shot out the window. It was her fault. "Bruises like that are common with those who don't wear seat belts, and because he wasn't complaining of abdominal pain, no one really connected the dots." Voight saw the look on her face as she began to blame herself and he walked forwards and held her chin between his fingers.

"Don't you dare blame yourself. His spleen is in danger, but that is nothing compared to other things he has had to deal with." Erin couldn't stop it. Whether it had been from the medications, the concussion, or the sheer stress of the situation, a tear rolled down her eye, and then another, and then there was a monsoon. She was hiccuping by the time she grabbed Voight around the neck and pulled him close to her as all she needed was someone to hold. Voight began to rub her head soothingly and then he leaned in and whispered, "Then he has you to deal with on a daily basis, so there is that." Erin smiled despite herself. "Now he is going to be fine, and that's final." Voight finished, and then pulled away as he looked over at the the mess of his detective with a reassuring smile on his face.

The detective that he could safely call his daughter.

The detective that he could safely say he loved.

* * *

**A/N 2: Hey guys! I don't have much to say about this chapter, except for Bubbly is an absolutely amazing writer and I cannot thank her more for this chapter. I'm gone for half an hour, and bam, this perfection was born. (And also have I mentioned she wrote this at five in the morning. Who writes so well at five in the morning?) (Bubbly - I do! I still have yet to go to sleep!)**

**Oh, and not only a shout-out to linsteadlove for the ideas of this chapter, thank you to the anon who sent us a prompt on tumblr, and like I replied, we're a bit busy with this fic right now but we'll get to it as soon as possible. If any of you guys out there wants us to write something, our PM box and tumblr inboxes are always open! (Bubbly - Yep, yep, yep!)**

**-Belle xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's another chapter. Thank you guys for all the reviews and PMs, I love talking to people about Chicago PD (specifically Jay Halstead and his relationship with Erin Lindsay) and it's so awesome that we're doing this.**

**I love Halstead's shot in the episode. It was brilliant, and Bubbly and I fangirled so hard (we were watching it at the same time and Skyping each other) over it (we both went back to watch it again).**

**Anyway. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**-Belle xx**

* * *

No one in the overcrowded private hospital room spoke.

The doctors had decided to let morphine drip into Erin's IV, insisting she needed rest, and she was clearly not getting it after the events of the past eight hours.

Voight sat by her bed, one hand on the side bars as he watched her sleep. Antonio was right beside him, in another chair, tapping away and doing something on his phone. Alvin sat by the wall, closest to the door, his eyes closed, head tilted back. Nadya sat on the other side of the bed, closer to the window. Burgess was sitting on the window pane, with Ruzek on one side and Atwater on the other.

"How long did they say it'd be?" Antonio asked, looking up from his phone screen, rubbing his eyes. He had never been a patient person, but considering the 'kid' on the operating table was one that he took responsibility for, his patience was pretty much gone.

"An hour." Alvin answered, eyes still closed. "It probably has been already."

"They said they'll get us when he's done." Ruzek seemingly reminded everyone. If everyone in the room had been wearing a watch, most probably would have looked down and noticed that it had in fact been a little over an hour.

The only person in the room wearing a watch however wasn't going to torture himself by looking so he didn't.

"And so they will." Voight's gravelly voice sounded, and no one said a word after that.

It was another agonizingly long ten minutes after that, before one of the nurses knocked on the door, pushing it open. All eyes were immediately on her, even Erin's droopy ones that hung open by a small crack.

"The operation was successful, if you all would like to go see him you can go visit him in room 119." The nurse smiled a warm and tender smile and immediately everyone in the room was wearing a smile of their own. Ranging from Voight's slight 'no-bull-shit-but-glad- -you're-alive' smile, to Erin's 'doped-up-on-morphine-so-I-really-dont-care-how-I-look' smile.

The majority of the unit scrambled to their feet, much to Erin's discontent. Nadya, Burgess and Atwater stayed behind with Lindsay, while the others filed out the door, pushing past the nurse, and turned left down the hallway, practically jogging towards Halsteads room.

The doctor caught them right outside Jay's room as he himself was exiting He held up a hand and immediately the group of cops stopped and gave him their best 'our-buddies- -alive-but-you're-not-going-to-let-us-see-him?' glares, and the doctor nearly cowered from all the glances, but instead, stood his ground.

"The surgery," He was dressed back in the white coat, the buttons buttoned all the way down his large chest and abdomen. "The surgery itself went well."

Voight nodded ever so slightly. Antonio slowly let out a deep breath, and Olinsky rearranged his cap again, his own nervous tick. "Nothing we haven't already heard, so unless you got something important to-"

"I do actually. As I was saying we cannot determine his recovery yet." The doctor continued. "There's still a road ahead of him, check ups, lots of flu shots, vaccinations; after all, we had to remove his spleen completely. Having an emergency splenectomy has high risks, and we cannot ignore that. But you all should be able to go home and rest for now."

The group let loose a sigh, but now Voight held up his own hand, signaling the group to stop. "Why was only his shoulder bothering him before?"

The doctor shrugged as the door behind him opened once again allowing a nurse to slip out. Through the crack the group was able to catch a slight glimpse of Jay before the door clicked closed again. "It's called Kehr's Sign. By definition, it is the occurrence of acute pain in the tip of the shoulder due to the presence of blood or other irritants in the peritoneal cavity when a person is lying down and the legs are elevated. Kehr's sign in the left shoulder is considered a classical symptom of a ruptured spleen as you all very well know now."

"Thanks. Can we, um, go in?" Ruzek ran a hand through his hair as Olinsky once again fiddled with his cap. Voight shot Ruzek a look of brief gratitude as he realized that what happened to Jay was far too complicated for him to understand at this hour of the night.

"Yes. His anesthetics are still wearing off, so try not to flood him with too much information at this point in time. It's late and there are other patients, so keep your voices down. A nurse should come by any minute." He pushed the door open for the unit, then closing it behind them once they were all in. There were two beds, but the other one was empty. The filled bed was occupied by a hardly awake Jay

"You bastard." Was the first thing anybody said, and it came from Antonio as he walked towards Jay. He held out his fisted hand and Jay flashed him a shaky grin then placed his own first against Antonio's. He made a small gesture with his fingers, the explosion, and the other three of his colleagues rolled their eyes in relief.

"Love you too." Jay's voice was rough. "How's Lindsay?"

"Doing better than you are." Adam offered, and Jay smiled sheepishly.

"Jay, I hope you realize you don't really have spleen anymore." Voight asked seriously. The team nodes their heads subtly in agreement.

"I do realize. The nurse told me." Jay sighed, snuggling down further into the sheets and blankets.

"Well I'm hoping she told you how big of a deal it is. Do you know how worried we have been for the past two hours? You could have told us how much pain you were actually in? Did you really have to wait until you passed out? You freaked Erin out, by the way." Antonio accused.

"I'm sorry, hey, I did try to tell you my shoulder hurt, but you saw the x-ray. It wasn't broken."

"Jay…" Antonio tried to argue, but there was no valid point.

"Look, Antonio, I didn't know. Truthfully, I really honestly thought my shoulder was broken or something. It was the only thing that really was bothering me. So if you want to get mad at me for that," Jay shrugged his shoulders and a dopey smile appeared on his face, "then do as you will. But I, for one, want to go home."

Antonio narrowed his eyes and turned to Voight, and then Olinsky. "Is he being serious right now? I mean seriously. Is he being super serious right now?" Voight chuckled softly as Olinsky pulled his hat off his head and slapped Jay's foot lightly.

"Alright, Jay. You are officially out of your mind. You have no spleen!" Ruzek raised his voice slightly.

Jay cocked an eyebrow and laughed, "So?"

"So, you should probably be in agony at the moment." Ruzek responded simply.

Jay smiled and shrugged his shoulders as the door opened again, revealing a nurse they had seen earlier on in the day. "I just don't feel like I don't have a spleen." Jay responded.

"Um, that's probably because you are higher than a kite at the moment. Now it's time to tell your friends goodbye. They have to go so you can rest and get better, faster." The nurse trotted over to Jay's bed and placed her own hand on Jays foot. The team didn't move, and the nurse raised an eyebrow high as she stared at the team. She lowered her voice and continued. "Don't make me ask again."

The teams raised their hands in surrender and all began to file out of the room, each giving Jay a form of a hand wave, foot slap, or knuckle punch before they left the room.

The nurse gave Jay a look of disbelief which quickly turned into a smile as Jay offered up a heart melting smile of his own.

"Lady's man." The nurse clicked with her tongue in a fake shame as she began to set his bed back say that he could sleep comfortably on it.

"What can I say, I'm a killer with the ladies." Jay breathed as he very slowly began to fade back into a serene slumber.

* * *

**A/N 2 - Seriously, they are really setting the bar this season with these episodes. Voight going to be a grandfather? (The most important thing to him is family.) Jay's shot through the knee cap? (I was smiling because I knew it was coming.) The very tiny eensy bit of Linstead we had at the end there? (Oh my goodness, I think we should all make a pool on who won the C note. Just saying.) All in all, that episode was pretty freaking amazing, and I seriously can not wait for next weeks. **

**Um, Tumblr, yes. If I have been communicating with you via Tumblr through either NSAtoDeanWinchester or JayHalsteadAKATheSassQueen, know that you have been making my week. I feel like there are a few of us on there that I have really gotten relatively close to. A major person being QueenHalstead. It's been remarkably fun and I recommend you check her out, she's pretty fun... and I'm pretty funny, so it works. (Look at me tooting my own whistle. Oh well.)**

**And finally, the amount of feedback for this story is insane. I read a fact the other day that if more than ten people acknowledge the fact that they follow something, it's a religion... Well, we have had 61 reviews, 21 favorites, 72 followers, and over 4,500 views on this story. So that makes it a religion, and this is the holy book. Either way. It has been an absolute honor and a freaking pleasure to have you all aboard, and for the all the ideas you have sent us either through here or indivisually, know that we read them all, and we try our hardest to do them!**

**Thank you for the continued support and love, and you guys have an amazing day! Stay beautiful!... and don't forget to let us know what you thought of the episode and this chapter!**

**~Bubbly~**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys!**

**I know. Sorry for not updating for five days. Life has been...I guess...in the way of things. Bubbly and I can't find a time to write together, with twelve hour time differences meaning I get back from school at three in the morning for her, and she starts work about the time I go to sleep. We have barely ****_talked_**** the past two days and I've been busy with school...and such.**

**I promise we will write more. And we'd probably be updating a lot sooner. But chapter seven and eight has been sitting on our tabs for two whole days untouched, and you'll just have to bear with us through this uncreative phase.**

**Alright, enough with the depressing drabble. Here's some cute Jay for you all.**

**-Belle xx**

* * *

Jay woke up at oh six hundred. _Sharp_.

It had been wired into his brain in the military, during boot camp, and it was a hard habit to get rid of. So thanks to the pretty much useless internal alarm clock, he always had, and always would wake up at six a.m.

And it never really mattered if he was drugged or not.

He opened his eyes, groggily and slowly took in the light plaster ceiling and the clean and overpowering smell of hospital and general before suddenly the day before came back to him, and he started to feel the pain a little bit more than what was comfortable, but he pushed that to the back of his mind. He turned to his right and found his partner sleeping haphazardly on the other bed in the room, and couldn't help but feel the satisfaction. He grins to himself, and he realizes how crazy this is, and then he realizes that the position he was in now, and the position Erin was in as well, and the way they were throughout the night. Jay was highly aware that that was the closest Voight would ever let them voluntarily sleep together.

Jay let out a slight frown at not only the thought, but the pain that was slowly starting to rear it's ugly head. He turned around to the side of his bed to fiddle with the dial on his morphine drip to see what he could do. He fidgeted with it for a while, but he wasn't sure which side was which, and what side did what, so he gave up and turned back around to stew up something for him to do.

A nurse came into the room, shortly after he started to slightly doze off again, and Jay flashed her a grin. He wasn't sure why, but Jay Halstead doped up was apparently really happy. Really, really happy.

"Someone seems excited." The nurse greeted, and headed over to the IV line.

"Yeah, and you want to know the greatest part about it?" Jay asked, a mischievous smile on his face. He lowered his voice a little bit for the effect and the nurse chuckled and leaned towards him.

"What?" She whispered. She waited for his response, which came out nearly giggly, and the nurse let out a breathy giggle of her own as he tried to catch his breath.

"I don't even know why I'm so excited." Jay started giggling again and the nurses genuine smile grew as she continued to collect his information. She frowned a little at the temperature, but quickly shrugged it off as him trying to keep warm and even his potential normal body temperature. Sure enough, she looked to his charts and readings and found that he was normally at that degree of temperature. "I'm not going to lie. I'm just really happy." Jay shrugged with the giggly smile on his face and leaned back against the mountains of pillows that rested at his head.

"Your boys headed over to the precinct just over half an hour ago. They had to shower and change and couldn't miss their shift. They told me to tell you that they will be back as soon as they can sneak out of the station, and once you wake up."

"Thanks." He replied, laughing, because _how typical is that _and then laughing again because _wow I really am high off of morphine_, and the nurse laughed as she walked to the other side of the room, and began to collect Erin's information on her clipboard.

Jay began to mess with the IV in his hand and cocked his head as he watched the nurses ministrations with a grin on his face. "She gonna make it doc?"

The nurse flashed him a polite grin. "Detective Halstead, don't you think you should be getting sleep. You are minus an organ."

"Nah, I'm good."

"Well, in that case, yes, your partner is going to live. She even gets to leave before you. And for the record, let it be known that I am only a nurse." The nurse responded. She walked back past Jay's bed and patted his leg reassuringly. She didn't say another word as she quickly escaped out the door and left Jay to once again try and keep himself busy.

The unit had managed to transfer Halstead into the same room as Lindsay after they had been shoved from Jays room the night before. Well, more like Antonio tried to convince them, and Voight pushed Antonio away and raised his voice. And waved his badge around. And threatened. But they were in the same room now, and Voight's method had proved to be the best one.

Erin was to be discharged by noon regarding there were no issues. She had various broken ribs and then she had her broken wrist, so there'd be weeks of physical therapy until she could be back on active field duty, but she would be back at her desk before two weeks was up, but the doctors had confirmed that she would recover fully. Jay had to stay for another week at the least, but he, the same, would be recovering as fully as he could. He would always be more vulnerable when it came to getting sick, but regular vaccinations and good health, and he would be fine. With a little luck, he might be back to desk duty by the time three or four weeks rolled around.

Jay stared at his partner's sleeping form until he felt that maybe that was a little creepy, watching your partner sleep and all, and instead he coughed and turned away.

The curtains were still drawn together, leaving for Jay, nothing to stare at but the khaki colored fabric covering his lower body. He lifted up the blanket and let out a sigh of relief as he realized that he was fortunate to be wearing a pair of scrub pants and only then did he realize he was wearing a generic white tee shirt. The cough seemed to be persistent as the the tickle at the back of his throat remained. He looked around the room once again, and found two cups with a pitcher of water resting beside him and Lindsay on their bed stand, and he reached over to pick up the cup until he realized that he couldn't reach.

He contemplated getting up, maybe get himself fixed up a bit, but that would involve hooking his IV onto a stand and unwinding the tubes leading to the back of his hand, and he to be quite honest, he couldn't really be bothered to. He began to rummage around the side rack of the bed, searching for the lever to pull the bed upright, but one of the tubes got stuck between two compartments and he had to furthermore spend five minutes just pulling out the cord, the same cord of which Jay had no clue what it did.

When he finally managed to get himself upright in his bed, and free from the cord without ripping it out of his arm, he felt sore and he picked at the bandage around his upper waist, just below his chest. He sits for a while longer in the quiet until he realizes he can't handle it any longer.

"Erin." He hissed to the bed beside him. Her head was tilted to the other side of the room, facing the closed blinds. She didn't budge in her sleep.

"Psst. Lindsay." He whispered a bit louder. He frowned over dramatically as he flopped around in his bed like a fish out of the water. "Erin. Come on. I'm bored." He grabbed the second plastic cup at his bedside, weighed it in his hand, and looked over at Erin mischievously. "Ok Erin, this is my warning. If you don't wake up, I am going to start throwing shit and stuff at you. So that was my warn-"

"Jay Halstead, I swear to god, that will be the biggest mistake of your life. Do you hear me?" Erin groaned, as she slowly rolled over her in her bed. She looked disgustedly down at the IV in her hand and then at the brace wrapping her wrist. Then she remembered the night before and shot up. "Jay! You're alive!"

Jay smiles and shrugs his shoulder. "Oh sure. Minus a spleen but totally freaking alive." Erin's eyes widened at the news, and she looked on disbelievingly.

"Wow, are you serious? Wait, what are you even doing in here?" Erin asked. She slowly sat up in her bed, wincing as she did so. She looked over at Jay, and could just make out the bandages right below his left ribs. She saw his drooping eyelids as she watched his head bobble a little bit. "Damn Jay. Are you okay?"

Jay sighed tiredly and looked back at Erin softly. "Yea Erin. I'm fine. I can seriously, barely feel it."

Erin nodded her head, puckered her lips and looked to Jay with a raised eyebrow, "Need me to kiss it?"

"Well, I don't think any man in his right mind would turn that down." Jay responded honestly. Erin rolled her eyes and smirked.

"You're not in your right mind though."

"Eh, I don't think anybody is contesting that little tidbit of information." Jay felt the effects of sleep beginning to pull at his eyelids again, and laid his head back down on the pillow. He heard Erin mutter something, and Jay felt the courtesy to mutter something back, although, what he said is anybody's guess.

He started and opened his eyes suddenly when he felt a cool hand on his arm. "Hey, are you sure you're okay?" Jay nodded slowly, and let his eyes slide shut again. He didn't open them when he felt Erin slowly crawl into the bed with him. Jay let loose a sigh and a light grin. "Don't get any ideas lover boy. I just don't want to be alone."

"It's all good with me." Jay muttered before he finally fell back asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hey all, it's Bubbly. So, I have had a pretty rough couple of weeks, but you all don't want to hear about it, so I am not going to nag you all with it.**

**This chapter is kinda cute and really fluffy in my opinion, but that's just me. **

**I hope you enjoy and potentially leave a review in the reviews? Because Belle and I oh so love reviews!**

**~Bubbly!~**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N 1 - I am particularly proud of this chapter, and that may be because I kind of went outside of the lines of Erin and Jay's relationship on the show, and hopefully we made it work. But if you guys are looking for some hardcore Linstead stuff, my suggestions are BrookesDavis, McShipper, Belle's personal account, and a story that I posted last night. It is called 'That Guy' and its my first real powerful Linstead one shot. You all might enjoy it and people who have read my stuff since the beginning, there is a really cool announcement in there. **

**Anyways. Enjoy this chapter!**

**~Bubbly~**

* * *

Jay wasn't sure how he had managed to argue with the doctors in the condition he was in, but the moment that he had brought up the fact that he was in fact a grown man, and that he could in fact leave the hospital when ever he truly wanted to, the doctors had reduced his sentence. So instead of staying in the hospital for nearly a week, Jay got to go home three days after Erin was discharged.

Jay was fairly certain that was why he was so keen to go home so quickly. He could honestly, say with a straight face, that he was lonely. Yes, he was glad that his partner was healing, and that she would live and such, but he missed having someone to talk to. The nurses were great, and yes, everyday after shift, someone would stop by, fill him in on what had been going on at work, but besides that, he was pretty much left alone to play with his own devices.

Granted, he had been sleeping for the majority of the time, but it still sucked.

"No. No. Why am I just now being made aware of this. No way." Jay smirked as he continued to listen to Erin arguing with the doctors right outside his door. He knew that Voight was with her, but for once in Jay's short time of knowing him, he had agreed to work with Jay and getting him home sooner.

He heard a mumbled response from his doctor that he couldn't quite make out through the door, and then the undeniable voice of Voight, and then Lindsay's suddenly hushed tone. Jay decided to quit butting in on her lost cause, and continued to button up his shirt.

Considering that it pretty much hurt to move anything and everything, he had been resorted to wearing button up shirts so that he wasn't raising his arms above his head, and he had needed a little help getting his sweat pants on, but besides that, he was nearly set to go.

All that was left was to get his shoes on, and have Erin not glare at his every movement. But so far, the shoes were proving to be much harder that he had originally intended. Maybe it was because his stitches would pull every time he would move, or maybe it was just the myriad of bruises that covered his entire body, but he couldn't bend over to pick up the shoes and furthermore, he couldn't bend over to put them on.

All in all, he had spent five minutes doing this and nothing he had done had seemed to help. He was about ready to just give up, and give in, and wheel out of there with no shoes on, whatsoever.

And he did. Moments later, he gave up and let his arms fall to his side as he continued to sit on the side of his bed. His legs hung lazily over the edge of the bed, his feet covered in some warm and fuzzy socks which the nurse had happened to scrounge up yesterday afternoon after he muttered the only complaint he had made while he had been under bed rest.

He had complained of his feet being cold.

He closed his eyes as the never ending stream of tiredness continued to seep from his bones. He gently lied down on his side and looked over to the door. He closed his eyes for a second, and the next moment he felt a pair of cool hands on his head. "Are you sure you're up to going home so soon, _ladykiller?"_

Jay opened his eyes slightly to see the friendly face that had been watching over him the last three days. "Ah, Nurse Katie." He coughed quickly and sat himself up so that he was eye level with the nurse and smiled. "Yea, I'm good. I'm just ready to be somewhere else but here, and what do you mean _ladykiller?"_

The nurse smiled a warm smile as Jay positioned himself straight. "Yea, you were about as high as a kite at the time?" The nurse hinted, and she smiled an even wider smile as she watched recognition play across Jay's face as he understood the phrase.

"Oh."

"Yea, oh. Your girlfriend is still out there arguing and pitching a fit as to why you should stay a few extra days with me, and you know what, I can see where she's coming from with that one." The nurse admitted as she checked his temperature one last time and recorded it on the chart. She pulled up his shirt carefully, and checked the bandages.

"Yea, I figured you would agree, but some people just seem to heal better in their own beds." Jay smiled reassuringly as Katie shook her head.

"I don't believe it nor do believe you, but alrighty then mister CPD. In your to-go bag, there are prescriptions and instructions and your boss has a bag full of dressings and wrappings and the such. If you have any problems, my number is in your phone." The nurse smiled as Jay cocked his head in confusion.

"I don't even want to know."

How you got your number."Know what?" Erin grumbled as she threw the door open and walked to the foot of Jay's bed.

"You don't want to know either." Jay grinned lightly. the nurse patted him on the shoulder and looked to him sternly.

"If I see you in here again, you're in trouble. You hear me?"

"Yea." Jay smiled reassuringly as he leaned forwards and gave the nurse a hug. "Thanks Katie."

"My pleasure." Katie gave one last look to the group, and walked out, leaving Erin, Voight, Jay and a wheelchair all staring at one another.

Voight was the first to clear his throat. "Well, per doctors and Erin's agreement, you are staying with me until you are deemed physically capable to maintain your lifestyle and stay by yourself." Voight seemed about as pleased about the idea as Jay, as he closed his eye and rubbed his hand over them. "Before you make any comment, I didn't have a choice. So if you make a remark or argument or rebuttal, you can stay here, because I will not put up with it. Am I clear?"

Jay's smile disappeared at the mere thought of having to stay with Voight, but he nodded his head in agreement as Erin frown finally turned into a smile. Voight nodded his head as the conversation seemed to be over and grabbed Jay's bag. "I am going to go pull the car up close to the front. You two have ten minutes to be down there."

Once again, Voight didn't leave much room for argument as he quickly stormed out of the room, Jay's bag and all. Erin pushed the wheelchair over to Jay's side of the bed and smiled. "You ready?"

"I'm mad at you." Jay pouted.

"It will only be a couple of days. A week tops." Jay raised an eyebrow in contest but lowered it quickly as it pulled at the nearly healed wound on his head.

"Whatever. Can you do me a favor by any chance?"

"Yea?"

"Can you help me put on my shoes?" Jay smiled, embarrassed at the thought of needing help with something as trivial as shoes. Erin saw the smile, and the reddening of his too pale cheeks. She decided not to push the matter as she grabbed his tennis shoes off the ground, and sat on the floor herself, so she was even with his feet.

The two sat in quiet as Erin fiddled with placing the shoes on his feet and then tying them. Jay felt like he was nodding off again, when Erin finally stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and smiled thankfully at Erin. "Thanks. I seriously could not have done that without you."

Erin smiled a pleasant warm smile and took Jay's hands in her own. "Jay, it's not a problem, alright? That's what partners are for and that's why you have back up." Jay smiled droopily and allowed Erin to guide him onto the wheelchair, and within a minute, they left the room behind them and headed out down the hall, towards Jay's freedom.

* * *

**A/N 2: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait (again). Good news is, we're getting somewhere in the story, after three chapters of having the plot but not having the will to write, we're actually getting somewhere. Hopefully chapter eight will be up soon after this.**

**A few things. A), Tumblr is officially the coolest site ever (maybe after this one), especially the CPD fandom part of it. I'm so proud to be a part of it :D (And here's my tumblr again, for my shameless promotion and your reference). B), there's currently a Linstead Shippers kik chat group going on (is that what we're calling it? The Linstead Shippers chat?), and it's awesome and PM or tumblr message either me, bubbly or the amazing McShipper(QueenHalstead) if you're interested in joining, I guess?**

**One more thing:**

**You guys are awesome :)**

**-Belle xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- ALRIGHT! Finally, an update. Going to be honest with you guys. I have tons of inspiration and motivation, but this story is not easy to write. I really hope you enjoy this chapter, and please, pay attention to what Belle had to say!**

**That will be all.**

**-Tayler**

* * *

Jay had decided from the moment his rumpus had touched down on the leather of Voights backseat, that he wasn't going to be able to stay awake for the majority of the drive. The moment he had hobbled to the vehicle and slid ungracefully into the seat, he immediately lied down and curled up on the back seat, using his bag as a pillow.

Erin closed the door behind him and slid herself into the front passenger seat. Jay could feel Voights worried glances through the rear view mirror, and once again a pair of hands ran through his hair.

Jay opened a peeper and shot Erin a questioningly annoyed look. "I'm fine Erin, seriously."

She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly and turned back to the front. Erin and Voight started up a conversation and Jay dozed off as Voight pulled out of the hospital parking lot.

Jay woke up to his door being opened, and Voight going for Jays bag. Jay sat up and moved over so that his hands were gripping the bag and he was staring Voight down with a bleary glare.

"Here, Jay, let me get that-"

"Voight, I got it. I'm good." Jay sighed nonchalantly as he heaved his bag around his shoulders. He purposely avoided the outstretched hand that Voight held out, until it refused to let him step out of the vehicle. "Voight, I'm good."

"Halstead. You have three choices. One, you give me the bag. Two, I carry you and the bag inside, or three, I take you back to the hospital." Jay glared daggers at Voight as Erin stepped out of the vehicle and came around to stand behind Voight, giving Jay her own stare.

"Come on Voight." Jay whined. "I need to do this."

"My house, my rules." Voight demanded. Erin turned around as she began to shake with silent chuckles. Voight gave her a quick look and Jay finally tossed the bag to Voight. The bag fell short and landed on the ground in front of Voight. Voight picked the back up off the ground, and gave Jay a quick smirk laced with attitude, then jumped to help the man as Jay nearly crumpled to the ground after attempting to stand on his own.

Erin stepped in as Jay held onto the door of the vehicle. Once he felt he had his legs under him, and the world stopped tilting, Jay allowed Erin to use herself as a crutch and the trio carefully made their way up the brick steps and inside the house.

Voight quickly dropped Jay's duffle bag on the couch, and Jay quickly followed suit as Erin carefully helped lower him down. Voight sat down slowly across from Jay on the lazy boy, and Erin got comfortable on the floor in front of the couch. Jay looked to them both cryptically. "I sense we are about to have a serious talk?"

"Depends. Do you feel like you need to have a talking to?" Voight asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Jay narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips. "Let's see, I can't sleep with Erin. I can't look sideways at Erin. I can't touch anything that I should automatically assume I am not allowed to touch. Did I miss much?" Jay kind of figured he was being irratable, bbut in his defense, he was tired.

Voight smirked a little. "You know, if you could stay quiet, I wouldn't complain."

"Oh so you're saying that I'm not quiet?"

Voight cast him a questioning look, stopping the on coming rant.

"Okay, fine." He held his hands up in surrender.

Erin shot Jay her own warning look as she realized the potential tension and argument breathing. She should have known it would have taken them minutes to cross the other's lines. "So where am I staying?" She asked as she diverted her gaze to Voight's resting bitch face, a simple smile playing at her lips.

Voight considered the question for a moment and shrugged. "I don't see why you can't use your own room. It's a little dustier since the last time since you've slept in there, but besides that, it's in mint condition."

Jays head swiveled to stare at the back of her head. She could sense the gently raised eyebrow and his own smile gracing his lips. She could sense the sarcasm, seconds before he said anything, as he shot her a quick retort. "Sleepover."

"As for you, you get to stay in Justin's old room." Voight ignored the statement, and looked up from Erin's gaze, a bright smile plastered on his face, making Jay's smile disappear as quickly as it had appeared. Voight noticed the discomfort and offered an ultimatum. "Or the backyard. Your choice. I'll set up the tent for you."

"Um, Justin's old room would be fine." He paused. "Thanks." He added dryly as an after thought.

"It's across the hallway from the bathroom." Erin stood up, her own smile genuine as she offered the little mercy of reaching over to help Jay up. He accepted the help, and in seconds, Jay was gingerly standing on his feet. Jay reached for his bags, but Erin raised an eyebrow.

"It's either me taking your bags, or Voight." Erin tilted her head, offering him a smug smirk as Jay exhaled through his nose and looked up at the ceiling, opening his mouth then closing it again, tongue pressed against the inside of his cheek in annoyance.

"Here goes my last shred of dignity." He sighed before allowing Voight to pick his bag up from the couch and using Erin's shoulder for support in walking down the hallways, where in under ten minutes, his shoe's were off, and he was fast asleep. Erin looked on nurtingly as she pulled the blanket up around his shoulders as he let loose another shiver. She made a note to turn up the heater as she glanced one last time as Jay curled into the fetal postion.

Then she turned off the light and left him to sleep.

Jay spent the next day bounded to Voight's couch.

Erin had helped him up from bed around noon and helped guide him to the couch. She wasn't pleased that he had seemingly grown paler than she had seen him ever, but she chalked that up to lack of vitamin D. She also wasn't amused by his shivers as he wrapped a second blanket around himself. Even his breathing seemed a little rapid, but once again, she chalked it up to his body compensating for no spleen and she settled in for a long day of TV and physical therapy.

She sat with him on Voight's couch, watching reruns of last nights hockey games on Voight's television set. They had done nothing other than slouch in covers with pillows thrown all over the couch, the most movement Jay regularly demonstrated was reaching for the remote that the two had conveniently left between themselves. He felt tired, without exerting much exercise and sometimes he felt dizzy and the nausea was really beginning to be an issue, but the doctor had informed them of these symptoms occurring, after all, he had just lost an organ and his body was still trying to find a way without it. And plus, it was probably from watching all that TV.

After a while he dozed off, and it wasn't until three in the afternoon that Erin woke him up again showing him that she had set out a plate of chicken noodle soup and some water on the stand beside him. He acknowledged the presence of the food, but didn't touch it as once again, sleep became of him.

Erin went to physical therapy for two hours after Voight made his way back home at six. It was at that time that Jay woke back up again, and was able to keep his head straight as he blearily became confused as to Voight sitting next to him, rather than his snuggle buddy that he had for the majority of the day. Voight didn't seem to notice though, as Jay quickly ignored the endless drabbling of the news report and once again slipped into blissfulness.

"Has he been like this all day? Eaten anything? Has he even gone to the bathroom?" Jay awoke to whispering behind him in the dining room. He decided the voice belonged to Voight when he heard the gravelly, low tone.

Erin's own gravelly low tone didn't respond, or Jay didn't catch it as he felt himself drifting in between consciousness.

Jay didn't feel anything close to well. He was cold, but he was sweating and he could tell his skin was scorching. The sound of the TV ran through his scattered thoughts like a backing track, but that quickly was erased as someone turned the TV off and laid a hand across his head. "He is burning up." Voight informed nobody as Jay suddenly realized the nausea wasn't going to be held back any longer.

He shot up and leaned over the couch as the bile roared up his throat and out his mouth.

He opened his eyes and saw where it landed, and he wasn't sure why he would be in more trouble. He had just puked nothing but bile, or the fact that he had puked all over Voight's shoes.

* * *

**A/N 2: Voight's going to be happy...**

**In regards to the review about the doctors letting him out way too early, yes, three days is pushing it, but four days is the average length of stay of an open splenectomy. It is usually to check for infections.**

**And I'm going to spam you with our Tumblr's again here and here. **

**I'm going to make a shout-out again to the Linstead kik chat a lot of us are in. It's awesome, and don't hesitate to PM us if you wish to join!**

**Also, another matter I have a strong opinion on - Plagiarism. This has not yet happened to me, but I can imagine how mad I would be if it does in the future. Recently, namelessjen's halloween one shot was copied, and at some parts even word by word, to a new story. I am not going to name this author, but please, if you happen to be reading this, she is very frustrated about it. Now, I understand if you really, really want to write an idea that someone else had came up with first, but please do not plagiarize it, ever.**

**Here's what you can do if you wish to write a pre-existing idea: ****Ask the original author for permission to. Sometimes the author says yes, and in that case, be sure to credit them for the idea or for quotes from it. Sometimes the author says no, and in ****_that_**** case, write it at your own free will but please do not publish it. Ever.**

**(Sorry for the long rant. I think this issue needs to stop.)**

**To end on a good note, I absolutely can****_not_**** wait for the crossover episode and ahhhhhhh!**

**:D**

**-Belle xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Surprise.**

**I know, I **_**know**_**. I'm sorry for not updating since...**_**November**_**. Tayler and I have been dancing our way around the topic of the story every time we chat, and today she finally, very bravely, pointed out that Say Something is, like, half dead. So, being the amazing writing partner that am, (or really just because I felt like writing and I have a math test to procrastinate to revise for), I decided to log on and basically resume the writing from where we dropped. It took a few sentences, but here we are again.**

**(thanks to lanteaddicted especially, sending us various PMs about how our story was going. And KjWolfSound too, your reviews make me laugh :D. You know what, scratch that, kudos to all of you out there. Every single one of you. Thanks for being so enthusiastic...and I hope we don't disappoint you.)**

**And, okay, fuck. THAT NEW EPISODE THOUGH. I KNOW YOU ALL ARE PROBABLY TIRED OF HEARING MY FREAKING OUT OVER TUMBLR, AND I AM EXTRA SORRY FOR TAYLER, WHO HAPPENED TO BE ON THE RECEIVING END OF MY SPAM OF OVEREXCITED MESSAGES (This is Tayler - Seriously, the funniest thing in the world to wake up to. Might have to screenshot them… post them on Tumblr.). BUT SERIOUSLY. THEY WERE STANDING IN THE MIDDLE OF JAY'S APARTMENT, AND THEY WERE DANGEROUSLY CLOSE, AND I THOUGHT 'No, this is Derek Haas...he's not that nice...', AND THEN THERE WERE TWO SECONDS OF EXTREME TENSION AS THEY STOOD, FACING EACH OTHER, AND THEN THEY FUCKING OKAY THIS IS A SPOILER BUT OH MY GOD.**

**Ahem. Anyway. Let me compose myself. You might want to reread the ending of chapter eight to refresh your memory.**

**Here we go.**

**-Belle**

* * *

"Woah, hey!" Voight exclaimed, as he helped sit Jay back up straight. He spared a glance down at his shoes, but merely kicked them off and left them in the pile of goo. Jay's head lolled around on his head as he was on the verge of going unconscious again. Hank put one of his hands on both sides of Jay's head, holding it straight up so that he could see Jay. "Hey kid, you ok?"

The hands seemed to awaken Jay from his stupor temporarily and he looked a little more alert as he looked up into Voight's eyes. "Sorry about the shoes."

"I can deal with those later. Now, how are you feeling?" Voight asked a little more concerned. Erin had made her way to stand next to Hank to peer down at Jay as well.

"Um, I think I might hurl again to be honest." Jay murmured as his head began to droop again. He felt the bile rise in his throat again as he felt himself being pulled to his feet. He didn't remember much after that, until it all came back with a certain clarity as he suddenly found his head brought genty to the rim of the surprisingly sterile toilet bowl. His stomach's contents once again spilled themselves, but this time, he felt a pair of hands holding him upright and another rubbing his back reassuringly.

Once he felt like he could puke no more. He nodded shakily, and carefully he was pulled away from the toilet bowl and leaned up against the wall of the crowded bathroom. He shook his head carefully as a glass of water was shoved in his face. The thought of it made him nauseous.

"Just rinse your mouth." Erin pressed the glass against his palm as he brought it up to his mouth shakily. The rim pressed against his lips and he felt the cold water fill his mouth.

He leaned over and coughed the water out in the sink.

"Here, kid, let's get you back to the couch." Voight reached over to turn the lights off before taking Jay's arm and helping him step out the door frame.

Jay managed to stumble across the room with Voight and Erin's help, and he collapsed back onto the couch. Sometime throughout the ordeal, one of them had managed to fit a thermometer under his arm, and he felt the cold vividly against his burning skin.

A hand reached under to pull it out a minute after, and Erin's cold hand was pressed against Jay's forehead as the number was read out.

"One-oh-two." Erin's gravelly voice sounded above his head as he felt himself drifting back into sleep.

"Did the nurse…" Voight's voice sounded distant from the other side of the couch, "anything...fever?" Jay caught bits of Voight's words.

"She said high temperature, but I'm sure she said _slightly_ higher than average. Not one-oh-two-high." Came Erin's reply.

He passed out again, but not for long, seconds really, before he felt the pure bile burn in his throat. He had been positive before that there wasn't anything more to spit up, considering he hadn't had dinner the night before, and what he had had of his lunch and breakfast were already down the drain.

"Erin-" He managed to croak and before he knew it, he was dragged across the room and down the hallway again and the acid filled his mouth as his head was held above the toilet bowl. As soon as the bile was expelled from his body he nodded a slight nod, and Erin allowed him to roll out of her arms, an up against the bathtub. He drew his knees to his chest and tried to breathe past the horrendous taste in his mouth. Erin took a spot next to him and grabbed his hand.

"Do you want to stay in here, you know, just in case you need to hurl again?" Erin's voice asked gently by his ear. He felt his stomach compress and the barely swallowed water was forced up his throat and spilled out of his mouth again.

Erin's arms didn't leave him, his side in her embrace. There was murmuring, a discussion between Erin and Voight. Jay felt his eyelids drooping, and he closed his eyes and let the constant hum and the miniscule rise and fall of their voices fill his ears.

He shuddered when a cold finger traced down his side, and he heard Erin's concerned voice beside his ear.

"...rash...almost, like marbled…" Erin flinched as her fingers moved down Jay's side, his shirt falling. She let the wrinkled fabric tumble back down to cover his pale skin, and looked up, concerned.

"Do you remember what the doc said? Like, what's normal and what's not?" Voight's eyebrows were knitted.

"I don't think they ever included the rash. Hank, he's sweating." Erin wiped the sweat beads which formed at his forehead off with her sleeve.

"It's not hot here." Voight stated, unhelpfully.

"It's cold sweat. He's pale as a ghost." Erin rested the back of her hand on his cheek.

"That kid's _always_ pale as a ghost."

"_Hank!_" Erin's voice increased in decibels.

"Right. Look, how about I make a call. Alvin. See if he can help us." Voight reached for his cell on the sink counter.

"Yeah, that's...do that, Hank." Erin returned to her partner as Voight stepped out to make the call. Erin could hear him explain Jay's situation to the phone microphone from the silence inside the bathroom.

"Jay…" Erin moved her arm, slipping it out from under Jay's neck, and his head lolled to the side.

"Jay, hey. Wake up." Erin held his head upright, pressing a cold palm against his neck. "Voight, he passed out!" She called to the direction of the bathroom door.

"Alvin, he's passed out." Voight's voice repeated into the phone as he made his way over back to the bathroom, each footstep audible. There was a short pause, before he looked up from the receiver and covered it. "Wake him up."

"Jay, come on. Wake up." Erin slapped his cheek lightly, and a little harder when he didn't respond. "Jay." Her tone was harsher now.

"Feel for his pulse." Voight instructed, and Erin quickly moved her hand under his chin, not finding it initially but feeling relief flush over her when she did.

"There's one, but it's quick." Erin looked up at Voight. "He's still not waking up. He's not asleep, Voight, he's gone unconscious."

There was another pregnant pause as they both waited anxiously for any form of reply from the other end of the call.

And their colleague said the one thing on both of their minds.

"Call a bus."

* * *

**A/N 2: Holy shit, where did the time go? Anyways, remember when I, Tayler, said I was going to try to update more often. This was the first story that I got to, and even then, Belle got to it first. Damn that girl is amazing. **

**Going to be honest for a moment here, this chapter's beginning has been written for about as long as the last chapter was posted, a little bit honest to be quite honest. Either way, here we are, and I am so happy that we were finally able to type some stuff up and post it. **

**As you can tell, this story's not over yet by any means, and hopefully, very hopefully we can post more relatively quickly. Very quickly.**

**Now, if you haven't watched "We Don't Work Together Anymore." Literally read no further.**

**HOLY FUCK! (Pardon my language! I am so seriously excited!) The beginning and the end, they were the best beginning and ends in my mind. There are literally no words for how exited I was when I watched it. **

**Like, oh my gosh. Literally can't breathe still.**

**I am going to go sit with my head between my knees, Thank you so much for the contued support and the unheard of 100 reviews! That's amazing guys and thank you so much!**

**Love y'all!**

**~Tayler~**


End file.
